Oliver Queen (Arrowverse)
|origin = Arrow |occupation = |skills = Archery Mastery of martial arts Peak human physicality Swordsmanship Marksmanship Multilingualism Sheer tenacity Sheer force of will Trick arrows Divine powers |hobby = Spending time with his friends and family. Training. Doing the Salmon Bars exercise. |goals = |family = Robert Queen (father) (deceased) Moira Queen (mother) Walter Steele (stepfather) Thea Queen (maternal half-sister) Felicity Smoak (wife) William Clayton (son) Mia Smoak (daughter) Noah Kuttler (father-in-law) Donna Smoak (mother-in-law) Emiko Queen (paternal half-sister) |friends = |enemies = |size = 300 }} Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen, also known as The Hood, The Arrow, Green Arrow and The Spectre, was the overall protagonist of the Crisis Saga of the Arrowverse and the titular main protagonist of the 2012 CW series, Arrow. Despite being the protagonist though, Oliver has repeatedly resorted to incredibly vicious, brutal and murderous methods throughout his career, making him a far darker and more ethically sketchy protagonist than any of the other ones in the Arrowverse shows, though subsequent seasons did try to amend this by having him temper his violence. However, such attempts are never complete or lasting, as Oliver, again and again, returns to a more extreme approach to crime-fighting. He eventually sacrificed himself while fighting the Anti-Monitor and creating a new Earth called Earth-Prime. He is portrayed by Stephen Amell and Jacob Hoppenbrouwer young. Amell also played Black Arrow in the series, and Casey Jones. Overview Oliver is a billionaire playboy more interested in girls, drinking and partying than doing anything with his life until becoming stranded on a (supposedly) deserted island for five years, during which he became a hardened killer. Oliver returned to Starling City and began a crusade to save the city as a vigilante, drawing in several allies to his cause. Biography Early Life Oliver Jonas Queen was born on May 16, 1985 in Starling City to the wealthy Robert Queen and Moira Dearden, and later became the older brother to his younger sister, Thea. During his childhood, Oliver befriended Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance, who became two his best friends, and was close to his sister, whom he nicknamed "Speedy". Once entering his late teens to early twenties, Oliver became infamous for sleeping with multiple women and being a center of scandals by himself or with Tommy. He also dropped out of four Ivy League schools, but remembered reading "The Odyssey" in college, stating it was only book he bothered to read. Around this time, Oliver and Tommy became acquainted with McKenna Hall and later met and befriended Laurel's sister, Sara. Despite Oliver's toxic life, he worked with his father in engineering, and was taught how to fly a plane by Robert. In 2004, Oliver indirectly ran into Simon Morrison, as Queen had successfully stole Simon's girlfriend, but he would forget this. Around 2005, Oliver and Laurel began a relationship and fell in love, but Laurel's father, Quentin, disapproved of it. Despite this, Oliver enjoyed spending time with Laurel and her family, and held Quentin in high regard, wanting to earn his approval. During this time, Laurel suggested that she and Oliver move into a home, but Oliver had doubts about the decision, and began cheating on her in an effort to break out of the commitment. During his adultery, Oliver slept with Laurel's college classmate Samantha Clayton, and accidently got her pregnant. Oliver shared the news with his mother, who stepped in and paid off Samantha raise the child in Central City, and lied to Liver that she miscarried their child. Oliver was relieved yet saddened about this, and thanked his mother for being there for him. Afterwards, Oliver continued to sleep with other women, and slept with Sara, who had a crush on him, and invited her to join him on his father's tree-week trip on the Queen's Gambit. Before leaving, Laurel visited him to say goodbye, and gave Oliver a photograph of herself for when he got lonely overseas. Lian Yu The Queen's Gambit was sabotaged and began to sank, and Oliver, his father and Dave Hackett were the only survivors, as Oliver saw Sara be swooped away by the water. The three survived on the raft for three days, but Robert realized that only one person would survived, and killed Dave and himself before telling his son to right his wrongs and be better than him. Oliver washed ashore on the island of Lian Yu, and was later captured by Yao Fei, who helped him survive and taught him how two use a bow and arrow. While hunting with Fei one day, Oliver was captured by Edward Fryers and his men, and was tortured for information he had on Yao. Fei rescued Oliver and sealed him in a cave, telling him to survive as he distracted Fryers' men from him. While in the cave, Oliver thought of committing suicide, but after experiencing a hallucination of his father and seeing names in book his father gave him, decided not to. Fei returned and brought him a captured Fryers, and told Queen that Fryers had a plane that could take them off the island. However, the two were ambushed by Wintergreen Fryers' men, and Fei told Oliver to run before being captured. Oliver later succeeded in evading and fought off one of Fryers' men, and donned his uniform to rescue Fei. Oliver was captured by Fryers, and Fei revealed that he was working with Fryers, and faked Oliver's death so that he could escape. Before Oliver could get to the plane that was marked on a map, he was ambushed by Slade Wilson, who let him go when Oliver revealed that Fei sent him. Oliver and Slade worked together, and was trained by Slade and Fei's daughter, Shado, so that they could defeat Fryers. Oliver succeeded in killing Fryers, and later began a relationship with Shado despite Slade telling him that she was a distraction. Oliver was later imprisoned on the Amazo, and reunited with Sara, who survived the Queen's Gambit sinking. After escaping with Shado and Sara, the group decided to get Slade serum, but were captured by Anthony Ivo, who forced Oliver to choose between Sara and Shado. Oliver attempted to tell Ivo to leave them alone, but was forced to kneel behind Sara when Ivo aimed at her, and seeing this as a decision, shot Shado dead. Slade arrived after Oliver injected him with the Mirakuru serum, and asked why Shado died, and Sara lied to him that Ivo shot her without reason. After burying Shado, the group worked on defeating Ivo at the Amazo, and Oliver eventually admitted to Slade of why Shado died when having Ivo at his mercy. Enraged, Slade attacked Oliver as Ivo ran away, and Slade nearly killed Oliver before a explosion happened. Oliver attempted to run away, but was caught by Slade, who named himself the new captain of the Amazo, having killed the previous one. Slade later ordered Ivo to kill Oliver the way he killed Shado, but sliced off Anthony's arm when he didn't do his order immediately. Slade claimed that he would not let Oliver die until he had known despair as Slade had, and severely tortured him by using the ship's crew. Slade branded Oliver with the same tattoo that Shado had, and in part of the deal he made with Sara, had Oliver be returned to the island with Ivo. After making the exchange between Oliver and Hendrick, Slade threatened that once he got the ship moving, he would make Oliver's family suffer. Once reuniting with Sara, former Amazo prisoner Anatoly Knyazev decided to torture Ivo, but was stopped. Ivo told Oliver information on a cure for the Mirakuru serum, and Oliver shot him instead of Sara. Oliver, Sara and Anatoly worked together to destroy the Amazo, and Oliver told Anatoly to shoot a torpedo at the Amazo if they didn't return. On the ship, Slade revealed that he had the cure of Mirakuru, and made Oliver and Sara watch him inject numerous prisoners with Marakuru. Oliver tried to reason with Slade, stating that Shado would want them to return home, and Anatoly fired the torpedo at the Amazo. During the chaos, Oliver and Sara fought Slade, and Slade threw Sara down the hole in the ship, seemingly killing her. Oliver and Slade started to fight, but were knocked off balance and debris fell onto Slade, trapping him. Oliver decided to kill Slade by stabbing an arrow through his eye, and was knocked out by another explosion. Unbeknownst to Oliver, Slade survived the ordeal, and would become one his greatest enemies when he became a vigilante. A.R.G.U.S. Oliver was rescued by Amanda Waller, and began working for A.R.G.U.S. despite trying to reach his family and friends. Oliver eventually began to show his dark side, and later tortured General Matthew Shrieve to protect the Yamashiro family. During this time, Oliver eventually returned home, but decided to leave and became a hooded vigilante, targeting corrupted businessmen. Oliver was later forced to return to Lian Yu by Waller, who wanted him to embrace his killer instinct and stop drug lord Baron Reiter. While undercover, he was ordered to execute Taiana Venediktov, but saved her and later met John Constantine, who revealed that corruption was on island. Oliver was later exposed as a spy, and was taken to a prison cell with Taiana, whom he bonded with. Oliver and Taiana worked together in finding the Khushu Idol, a mystical object that allowed anyone to tap into the dark magic by harnessing it by killing others, and later killed Reiter. Taiana became corrupted by the idol, but regained her senses and ordered Oliver to kill her so she wouldn't become like Reiter. Oliver fulfilled her wish and called Waller to save him and the prisoners, and rejects her offer for another mission. Oliver tells Waller that he had to keep Taian's promise, which was that whoever survived, should return home and tell their loved ones what happened. The Bratva Oliver traveled to Russian to find Konstantin Kovar, and reunited with Anatoly after being kidnapped by the Bratva. Oliver revealed his plans to Anatoly, who told that the only way to get Kovar was by getting help from the Bratva. Realizing that he had to become a member, Oliver joined the Bratva after going through a dangerous process, and was nicknamed "Kapot". Eventually, Oliver was captured and tortured by Kovar, but was rescued by the Bratva, who had made a deal with Kovar. Afterward, Oliver became enraged by the deal, and was nearly killed by Pakhan Gregor, but it was stopped by the intervention of Talia al Ghul. Talia told Oliver that she wanted to help him defeat Kovar, and gave him his green hooded suit and a bow to fight against Kovar and his allies. Returning Home After seemingly killing Kovar, Oliver was awarded as the Bratva captain and was given a black sun tattoo. Oliver then asked Anatoly transportation to Lian Yu, as it was the only alibi he had to explain why he was gone for so long, and enacted plan to be found there by fishermen. On the island, Oliver was captured by Kovar, who survived their last confrontation, and was given a drug to remember all the bad things he had done. When hallucinating Yao Fei, Oliver is given a choice of killing himself or Kovar, but after experiencing a hallucination of Laurel telling him that he is still loved by his friends and family, shot the lock on his hand and escaped. After killing Kovar and his men, Oliver gathered his gear and fake beard and ignited a fire to alert the fishermen, and was saved and given a phone. After speaking with his mother, Oliver returned to Starling City and vowed to either extort or kill anyone on The List who was destroying his home, and right his father's wrongs. Arrow Personality During his teenage to early adult years, Oliver was a self-entitled and rich playboy, being the center of many scandals such as him assaulting paparazzi while intoxicated. He was more interested in sleeping with women and thrill-seeking instead of working hard in college, and dropped out of four Ivy Leagues schools during his youth. Oliver was also reckless and selfish to the people he loved, such as cheating on Laurel because he wanted to break his commitment moving to a home with her. That being said, he did love his family, cared for his sister Thea, and spent time with his father. Once marooned on Lian Yu, Oliver became depressed after witnessing Sara's apparent death and witnessing his father kill Dave and commit suicide. He came out of his shell once meeting Yao Fei, and became a strong-willed warrior after being trained by Slade Wilson and Shado. Oliver eventually became a darker person after joining A.R.G.U.S., and went into self-exile to atone for his actions, such as brutally torturing General Shrieve. After five years of training and dealing with what the worst the world could offer him, Oliver returned to Starling City to right his father's wrongs and rid the city of poisonous people. He showed himself to have matured and lost his playboy personality, becoming intelligent, disciplined and responsible. Despite his darker persona, Oliver eventually realized that he was allowing darkness to consume him, and has often tried to be a better hero. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Divine Powers': As the Spectre, he has a vast array of powers in order to enforce God's will. Alternate Reality Powers *'Meta-Human Physiology:' In an altered reality created by John Deegan, Oliver gained Barry Allen's meta-human powers and his connection to the speed force. *'Accelerated Healing:' Oliver's molecules move at a accelerated rate, thus mending damage quick and more efficiently than humans. *'Bodily Vibration:' Oliver could vibrate his body, showing that he could vibrate through highly solid targets, and pass through solid matter. *'Electrokinesis:' Oliver could produce yellow electricity from his body, and was able to hurl lighting bolts to stun or repel enemies when it could be focused. *'Superhuman Mental Process:' Oliver' thought process was increased, being able to retain information. *'Superhuman Speed:' Oliver could move at vast speeds, being able to run across vertical structures and ceilings. *'Superhuman Durability:' Oliver's meta-human physiology possessed great resilience, being able to survive impacts that could kill humans. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Oliver could handle the stress of extreme racing without distress, and his body didn't build any fatigue or not lactic acids. Abilities *'High Intelligence:' Oliver is highly intelligent, showing himself to be a quick-learner while on the island, and gained great knowledge from his teachers and surroundings. Oliver also shows himself to have a great memory, being able to remember everything he studies or read. *'Indomitable Will:' Oliver has great sheer will, having survived torture from the likes of Edward Fryers, Slade Wilson, Konstantin Kovar, and was able to survive the effects of Red Death. He is a focused and determined individual, and has been noted by many for not giving up no matter what. *'Manipulation:' Oliver has shown himself to be master of manipulation and deception, being capable of convincing everyone that he wasn't a vigilante. He has also faked a polygraph test by keeping a steady heartbeat, and even arranged for Peter Yorke to lose his job by stabbing himself and making it look like Peter committed the act. In addition, Oliver has feigned defeat to his enemies, and is skilled in psychological warfare. *'Intimidation:' Due to being a vigilante, Oliver must command a intimidating presence to place fear into his enemies. His expertise in manipulation and interrogation also increase his dark presence, making many fall in fear. *'Leadership:' Oliver is a capable leader, being able to make hard decisions for himself and for his team, which is called Team Arrow. He was capable of inspiring the people of Star City, which helped him become the mayor of the city. *'Master Tactician:' Oliver is a expert tactician, being able to prepare and design missions, and is able to analyze the situation in the best ways. He is also a skilled stealth tactician and escape artist, being able to evade his enemies, and is able to do so in daylight or at night. *'Expert Businessman:' Oliver's leadership skills also goes to being a skilled businessman, and was able to run the family business once returning to Starling City. *'Expert Engineer:' Oliver was taught some engineering from his father, and was able to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. His time with the Bratva improved his constructive skills, and he was able to create his own arrows. *'Expert Hacker:' During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an expert hacker, hacking systems to transfer money from and into bank accounts, and set up a network to monitor criminal activity in Star City. *'Investigation Skills:' Oliver has shown a skill in investigation and forensics, being able to analyze a crime scene. *'Interrogation Skills:' Oliver became a skilled interrogator and torturer while working with A.R.G.U.S., and can inflict intense physical pain to his targets. *'Medical Knowledge:' Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, and learned pressure point manipulation from Yao Fei. *'Meditation:' Oliver is skilled with meditation, being able to guide others in regaining their memoires, and can resist brainwashing techniques for an extended period of time. *'Peak Human Physical Condition:' After five years of surviving, Oliver reached his peak condition, and maintains this physique by training and exercising. Oliver received training from Slade Wilson, Shado, the Australian Secret Intelligence Service and the League of Assassins, further improving his condition and ability to handle any type of intensity. He is capable of snapping necks with ease, and fight multiple foes at once. **'Master Acrobat:' After receiving intense and vigorous training, Oliver is a master acrobat and free-runner. He is able to chase and outrun opponents with little time, scale buildings and run across rooftops with no effort, and able to dodge attacks by doing flips, twists and sharp turns. **'Honed Senses:' Oliver's senses were honed to their peak, and has sharper hearing, sight and perception, and can pick up danger before anyone else in the area does. **'Master Swimmer:' Oliver is a master swimmer and is skilled in free-diving, having received training from Taiana Venediktov, who was impressed that he became a skilled swimmer with only an hour of practice. *'Master Martial Artist:' Oliver is a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, receiving training from Slade Wilson and Shado. His style is based on many martial arts, such as Kali, Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Hapkido, and many others. As a result, his fighting style has shown itself to be unpredictable, and is considered one of the deadliest and greatest fighters in the Multiverse. He was capable of defeating his enemies with great speed and precision, being able to defeat Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Ricardo Diaz, Emiko Queen, Nyssa al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, and Eobard Thawne when he didn't have the speed force. *'Swordsmanship:' Oliver is a master swordsman, having received training from Slade, but this skill was dulled due to his overuse of a bow and arrow. Despite this, he retained his skills with swords, impressing Ra's al Ghul for being one of the few opponents to last while fighting him. *'Knife Mastery:' Oliver is greatly skilled with knives, and is lethally skilled with throwing knives at his enemies. *'Master Stick-Fighter:' After receiving training from Slade, Oliver became a skilled stick fighter, and often uses his bow as a makeshift blunt weapon against his enemies. He is also skilled with a bo-staff, being able to defeat three of Xavier Reed's men. *'Master Archer:' After receiving training in archery during his time on the island, Oliver became a master archer, being capable of hitting targets from great distances. Oliver's skill with bow is great at close range and combat, being able to shift between melee fighting and shooting. Through his career as a vigilante, word spread quickly that Oliver never missed. *'Marksmanship:' Oliver is also skilled with firearms, becoming an adept sniper while working with A.R.G.U.S. and shoot targets miles away. *'Vehicular Skills:' Oliver is skilled with vehicles, ranging from cars to plane, and was able to safety crash a plane with the help of Nyssa al Ghul. *'Multilingualism:' Oliver is fluent in Russian, Mandarin, Tibetan, Arabic, Japanese, Spanish and Cantonese. *'Cooking Skills:' Oliver's cooking skills improved during his time on the island, and became a talented chef after his five month retirement in Ivy Town. *'Expert Toxicologist:' Oliver has great knowledge on various types of poisons, and has demonstrated great knowledge of chemistry. *'Occult Knowledge:' Oliver has vast knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, and was able to identity Damien Darhk's magical powers, and was able to distinguish it from a meta-human's abilities. Trivia *He is a fan of the Starling City Rockets. *He is similar to Iron Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. **Both were wealthy and self-entitled playboys before becoming heroes. **After going through predicament and trials, both decided to spend the rest of their lives to protect the world from threats. External Link *Oliver Queen on Villains Wiki Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Casanova Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Parents Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Liars Category:The Hero Category:Warriors Category:Rivals Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Dimension Travelers Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Defectors Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Unwanted Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Misguided Category:Rescuers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Chosen One Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:Grey Zone Category:Ninjas Category:Deal Makers Category:Insecure Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Posthumous Category:Love Rivals Category:Titular Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Poor Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Extremists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good